Pesadelo Real
by Mari May
Summary: Ichigo tem um sonho muito estranho, onde Inoue está em seu quarto, se declara, vai embora, mas... Será que não passava de um sonho mesmo? - IchiHime


**Minha primeira FanFic de Bleach! *.***

**Resolvi fazer em homenagem ao capítulo/episódio da declaração da Inoue. Chorei MUITO com isso. E não me conformo que o Ichigo não ouviu! ._______.  
**

**Então, botei minha cabecinha insana pra funcionar e saiu isso! :D'**

**Espero que gostem, IchiHimes! ;D**

**Sou IchiHime e RenRuki com muito orgulho! /o/ *rebola***

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Eu... Estou tendo um sonho estranho.

Inoue está aqui no meu quarto. Ela segurou minha mão, e juro que senti sua respiração perto da minha, e pra isso nossos rostos deviam estar bem próximos... O que será que ela está tentando fazer? Sei lá... Só sei que ela se afastou e senti algo pingando em mim. Ela estava chorando?!

Abri os olhos e, quando vi, estava flutuando no ar. Percebi que era um daqueles sonhos onde você é espectador e protagonista ao mesmo tempo.

Eu me vi deitado em minha cama e Inoue de pé, ao meu lado. Mas o que aconteceu mesmo?

Ah, é, eu estava me recuperando da luta contra um arankaku... Hum... Mas peraí, por que a Inoue está chorando???

- Inoue, o que foi?

Quando perguntei e não obtive resposta, logo notei que ela não podia me ver nem ouvir. Ela só podia ver o "Ichigo adormecido", e não o "Ichigo espectador". Porém, eu podia vê-la e ouvi-la.

E como de cara percebi que ela não vê o "Ichigo espectador"? Simples: Inoue nunca me ignora. Ela com certeza teria olhado na direção da minha voz e dito "Kurosaki-kun?", e como não fez isso... Hã? Por que do nada ela falou que queria ser astronauta?

"Eu queria poder viver umas cinco vezes! Então, eu renasceria em cinco cidades diferentes...Eu me encheria com coisas diferentes e deliciosas cinco vezes cada...Eu teria cinco empregos diferentes...E então, nessas cinco vezes...Eu me apaixonaria pela mesma pessoa."

C-como???

"Adeus."

Hã??? E-ela atravessou a parede???

Vou até lá, e descubro que também posso atravessá-la. Saio flutuando e olho para os lados, desesperado, gritando pela Inoue. Só depois me lembro que era inútil, pois ela não me ouviria.

Quando voltei a prestar atenção em mim, notei que estava com roupa de shinigami. Flutuei de volta ao meu quarto, e vi meu corpo lá. Concluí que estava de shinigami o tempo todo.

Então, tornei a atravessar a parede, procurando pela Inoue.

Droga! Não é possível que tenha ido tão longe!

No alto de um prédio, olhando para os lados, avistei algo parecido com um buraco negro. Inoue olhava para trás, muito triste, com um vestido branco, enquanto era sugada pelo tal buraco negro.

Voei até ela (literalmente, pois só em sonho eu podia), mas a distância nunca diminuía, por mais que eu me esforçasse...

Droga, droga!!! A garota desaparecendo na minha frente e eu não podendo alcançá-la??? Não posso fazer nada pra impedir???

DROGA!!! NÃO VÁ, INOUE! NÃO! EU VOU TE SALV...!

Tarde demais. Ela foi engolida por completo.

Grrr... Por quê??? Por que ELA??? Eu jurei que ficaria mais forte pra protegê-la da próxima vez, mas... Mas... Não pude fazer nada! NADA!

Tsc... E ela se preocupa tanto comigo... Sei que arriscaria a própria vida por mim... E ela... Ainda se declarou daquele jeito...

Por que, Inoue? O que tenho de especial, hein? Você que é especial, uma pessoa maravilhosa, tão gentil, tão bondosa, tão esforçada, tão... Ah, um bando de coisa. Mas é!

Não sei direito o que sinto por você, Inoue... Mas juro que vou dar um jeito de te salvar! Eu VOU te resgatar, custe o que custar!

De repente, sinto alguém próximo de mim. Ao me virar, deparo-me com Ulquiorra. Antes que eu pudesse ter qualquer reação, ele me empurrou e eu caí do prédio.

Foi nesse momento que caí da cama e acordei. Logo percebi que minha mão estava curada, e reconheci aquele reiatsu em torno dela... Inoue esteve mesmo aqui??? Pensei que não tivesse passado de um sonho!!!

Então, se ela esteve aqui... Falou mesmo aquelas coisas... E eu, meio zonzo, ouvi, e meu cérebro transformou em sonho... Mas se essa parte era verdade... A outra parte o que será que era? Uma premonição?

Logo depois, a Soul Society se recusou a me oferecer ajuda para ir ao Hueco Mundo salvar a Inoue.

Tudo bem. Vou sozinho mesmo. Não vou sossegar enquanto ela não estiver segura!

Prometo, Inoue, vou te salvar!


End file.
